Eurocopa 2012
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Romano "felicita" a España por su victoria, mientras que España se encarga de "consolar" a Romano por su derrota. Gerita también! Spamano. ¡Lemon!


****Konnichiwa! aqi estoy con otro one shot, sobre la eurocopa, voy tarde? si... Pero es q durante la semana pasada, mas exactos diez dias, estuve con un internet tan pobre q no me permitia subir nada T^T asi q la tengo q subir ahora xd pero bueno, espero q guste igual, el spamano no pasa de moda xd

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío(: **_

_**Warnings: Lemooooon**_

* * *

**POV: Romano**

Estaba decepcionado, no, decepcionado era poco. Era la final de la Eurocopa, mi país contra España, y habíamos perdido estrepitosamente. A mi hermano idiota no parecía importarle, continuaba con su sonrisa, sentado en el regazo del macho patatas y sobándose los dos por aquí y por allí, realmente asqueroso. Mientras Antonio no paraba de gritar "¡Viva España!" poniéndome de los nervios.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te quieres sentar ya!- le grite agarrándole de la camiseta. Él se sentó en su silla y me miro con una sonrisa. Arrufé las cejas. ¿No me tendría que dar igual el fútbol? España eran los campeones del mundo, ¿como no iban a ser los Europa? Fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar. Llorar por un estúpido trofeo cuando por la crisis de mi país no iba a derramar ni una lágrima.

-¡Lovi! ¿No me felicitas?- me dijo entusiasmado. Se me hizo un nudo en el cuello y me levanté bruscamente de la mesa para escaparme de ellos. No podía ir muy lejos, estábamos en una casa alquilada en la playa, así que mucha posibilidad de escaparme no tenía. Me contenté con ir al lado de la piscina. Me quite las chanclas y puse los pies en el agua, agitándolos creando pequeñas olitas. Mire la camiseta que llevaba puesta, la de la selección de mi país. Que decepción, que vergüenza, perder ante aquel idiota, que mi país se dejará ganar por aquel. Cada vez que pensaba en ello me sentía mas insultado. Continuaba oyendo las voces de aquellos idiotas. Como Alemania "consolaba" a mi hermano quien fingía estar triste solo para que Alemania y él tuvieran sexo aquella noche. ¿Que era lo mejor? ¿Que yo no tendría o que tendría que estar oyéndolos toda la maldita noche?

-¿Lovi?- solo había una persona que me llamará así. La única persona en aquel maldito mundo que no quería ver, pero a la vez, me moría de ganas de abrazar y llorar en sus brazos.

-No me importa, vete.- le espeté tan buen punto vi que se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿El que no te importa?

-Que tu hayas ganado y yo haya perdido. No me importa, vete y dejame en paz.- le grité mientras sentía que las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Una de sus manos cogió las mías y me la apretó.

-Si no te importa ¿Por que llorás? Vamos Lovi, no te hagas el duro conmigo.- me abrazó, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Empecé a mojarle la camiseta, la camiseta que llevaban los ganadores aquella noche.

-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre pierdo, somos tan inútiles. No puedo ni podré ganar nunca contra ti. ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo? ¿De verdad no soy capaz ni de marcar un gol, aunque sea por honor? ¿De verdad soy tan patético?

-Ssh... Lovi, tu no eres nada de lo que has dicho. Quizás has perdido este partido pero ¿y que? ¿A caso patear un balón hará que seas mejor en todo? - subió mi rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos. Me secó las lágrimas con el pulgar y me besó la frente. - Yo te quiero aún si ganas o no.- susurró contra mi rostro.

-Tsk... ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- le pregunté mientras le abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Creo que Ludwig lo está "consolando" en la habitación.- murmuró España riendo. Sonreí de lado agudizando un poco el oído por su oía algo. En parte, siempre había pensado que mi hermano era muy afortunado: era al que todos amaban, era mono y adorable, era simpático y agradable aunque fuera bobo y a pesar de que estaba con el macho-patatas, aquel alemán lo adoraba y lo amaba, protegiendole de todo siempre. Aunque después subía mi vista, miraba a Antonio sonreír, y sabía que yo era el más afortunado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces besé al español que a pesar de estar sorprendido me besó de vuelta y con más pasión. No dejamos de besarnos hasta que Antonio me empujó un poco hacia atrás para que recostará en el borde de las piscina. Separó sus labios de los míos y me observó, sus ojos cristalinos por la pasión.

-Eres hermoso Lovi...- susurró mientras me besaba el cuello.

-No me digas estas cosas...- me quejé mientras una de mis manos viajaba hasta su cabello. España río un poco.

-¿Por que no?- murmuró mientras subía mi camiseta e iba besando lo que quedaba descubierto.

-Idiota...- murmuré suspirando. Le hice subir la cabeza y le besé otra vez, mi lengua entrando en su boca. Subí un poco hasta quedar sentado en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas y de cara a él. Toni metió su mano dentro de mis pantalones y empezó a manosearme el culo. - Maldita sea... Te gusta ¿no?

-Mucho...- murmuró mientras me mordía la oreja.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí fuera?- le pregunté mientras miraba la ventana de la habitación de la pareja que seguramente ya estaba fornicando aunque con lo ocupado que me mantenía Antonio no me podía fijar si los oía o no.

-¿Por que no? Es agradable...- moví mis caderas para restregarme contra su erección. - ¡Aah..!

-Bastardo... Tocame ya... Per favore...- le rogué. Dejo de manosear mi culo y una de sus manos se dirigió hacía mi erección. Empezó a masturbarme lentamente haciendo que me retorciese y le rogase que fuera mas rápido. Empecé a moverme encima de su regazo, sin querer frotando contra su erección haciendo que él también gimiese.

-Oh sí... Lovi cariño, sigue así.- gimió Antonio. Quitó las manos de mis pantalones y me agarró de la cintura moviendo la suya también empezamos un vaivén que nos hizo morir de placer.

-Pantalones fuera ¡Ya!- dije. Me levante lo justo para quitarme los pantalones y después le baje la bragueta a Antonio liberando la bestia. Le mire a los ojos y le besé con una sonrisa. - Te voy a felicitar por tu victoria como dios manda.- le susurre lujuriosamente contra sus labios. Él también me sonrió. Baje hasta su erección y le di una lamida a la punta. A Antonio se le pusieron los pelos de punta y con una sonrisa suspiró. Me tomó de los cabellos y me acarició la cabeza.

Continué lamiendo todo el tronco hasta que me la metí entera en la boca. Antonio gimió y yo sonreí sabiendo que le encantaba que me la metiese ENTERA, hasta el fondo. Empecé a mover mi cabeza de arriba a bajo de vez en cuando tragandomela todo, controlando las nauseas. Cuando vi que estaba a punto de correrse empecé a lamerla, dando lenguetazos en la cabeza, probando el esperma que empezaba a salir.

-Lovi... Lovi me corro.- pero yo no aparté mi boca de su falo así que acabó en mi boca con un gemido. Me tragué todo su esperma pero corrió un poco por mi barbilla. Antonio me lo lamió lentamente y me beso otra vez los labios.

-Ahora te consoló ¿no?- me susurró en la oreja. Cambiamos posiciones, él entre mis piernas y encima de mi. Me puso tres dedos en la boca y yo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, los empecé a lamer como hice con su erección haciendo que Antonio se pusiera cachondo de nuevo. Le mire con los ojos nublados por el placer intentando poner la cara mas viciosa que me salió. Le sonreí travieso y le besé una vez más. - LoviiTe la quiero meter ya...- canturreó. Sacó sus dedos de mi boca y lo dirigió hasta mi entrada. Me agarré fuerte a sus hombros, temiendo por lo que venía. Entró primero un dedo, lo movió un poco pero enseguida entró el segundo. Le di un codazo.

-Ve con cuidado idiota...- me quejé. El se río un poco y fue con más cuidado a la hora de entrar y salir de mi. Añadió el tercer dedo y por fin le dio a ese lugar que tanto me gustaba. Grité de placer, me daba igual que me oyese mi hermano o el idiota de las patatas, me daba igual, necesitaba a Antonio en aquel momento y necesitaba que Antonio me diese placer, y yo sabía que al español le encantaba que fuera tan vocal. Antonio cambió sus dedos por su propio sexo. Me empaló con el pene de una sola estocada, clavándome hasta el final. Deje ir un grito cuando él tocó lo que parecía ser mi próstata. Él gimió al sentir mi estrechez. Me sonrió y me besó antes de con cuidado sacarla y volverla a meter del golpe. Continuamos con aquel ritmo durante un rato, hasta que los dos empezamos a gemir mas fuerte y le pedí que aumentara la velocidad. Él me sonrió e hizo lo que le había pedido. De pronto oímos un grito que hizo que nos paráramos en seco.

-¡Ludwig!- conocía bien aquella voz, y aquel gritó tan poco masculino también. Sentimos un gruñido más grave que venía del mismo sitio y una voz que susurro el nombre de mi hermano. Puse cara de disgusto mientras Antonio se río.

-Ahora dale caña, que nos oigan a nosotros.- me dijo Antonio antes de retomar el ritmo que teníamos. Enseguida empecé a gemir, cada vez mas y mas fuerte, hasta que sentí que se acercaba el orgasmo. Hice que parará y salí de debajo de él. Caminé hacía una tumbona que había al lado de la piscina. Di dos palmadas encima de la tumbona y le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

-Ponte debajo.- le ordené. Antonio se estiro en la tumbona y cogiéndolo con una mano me mostró su pene erecto en toda su gloria. Lo mire durante un segundo y él me miraba con cara de vicioso.

-¿Quieres sentarte en mi regazo Lovii~ ?- canturreó mientras me agarraba una mano con la que él tenia libre. Tome su erección con las mías y le di una lamida lubricandolo un poco ya que por el camino se había secado un poco. Le tire un poco de saliva y una vez estuvo otra vez mojado me senté encima, empalandome yo mismo. Tiré mi cabeza hacía atrás y gemí. Estaba de rodillas encima de él, empalado con su virilidad. Si lo hubiera pensado en frío, quizás era una de las cosas mas humillantes que me pudiera haber pasado, excepto ponerme de cuatro patas y que él me diera por detrás (cosa que también me había pasado), pero allí pensándolo en "caliente" no me importaba, de hecho, me encantaba estar allí y creo que no lo hubiera cambiado por nada.

Cuando hube respirado hondo y hube retomado el aliento para continuar gimiendo me levanté y me dejé caer y así seguí un buen rato hasta que me empecé a cansar y Toni me ayudó cogiéndome de la cintura y levantándome. Los dos sentimos el orgasmo llegar pero esta vez estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos lo iba a aturar. Seguimos con el ritmo alto hasta que sentí que mis piernas cedían y que no me podía mover. Dejé ir un gemido realmente alto mientras Antonio gritaba mi nombre. Me corrí encima de mi pecho, mientras que él lo hizo dentro de mi mientras me cogía con mano de hierro por la cintura y apretaba los dientes. Una vez los dos hubimos terminado me tumbé encima de su pecho, sin importarme de que mi semen también se encontraba allí y ahora parte de él estaba pegado a mi pecho. Sonreí satisfecho e intenté agudizar el oído para ver si Feliciano y el idiota estaban dormidos.

-Creo que les hemos impresionado...- susurró Antonio entre mi pelo mientras me abrazaba. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y me separé un poco para poder besarle. Le lamí como pude el pecho sacando mi semen, todo esto sin él salir de dentro de mi. Le besé una última vez, un beso bastante pringoso, y me tumbé otra vez en su pecho.

-Felicidades, bastardo.

* * *

**Espero q os haya gustado!**

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
